


A Collection of Merlin Meta & Headcanons

by Loptmeer



Series: BBC Merlin: Meta/Headcanons [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Archived From Magic In Camelot Blog, Archived From Tumblr, Essay, Meta, Meta Essay, Nonfiction, cross-posted from tumblr, information
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 9,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loptmeer/pseuds/Loptmeer
Summary: Meta and little details I noticed from rewatching the show. These are in no particular order. Some chapters have accompanying screenshots and others are essays alone.This is an ungoing work, and an exploration of characters and the show as a whole. Features moments I found iconic, headcanons, AU ideas, some humor and albums of screenshots you can use for yourself.





	1. A Knight!Merlin AU

You know if we look at the Merlin through Arthur’s eyes, we’d see a lowly peasant who wasn’t fitting in in his village and as a result came to Camelot to find himself. And in Camelot, Merlin found a job, an uncle, and a few friends. He was clumsy but earnest. He didn’t like hunting. He didn’t like his chores but he got all of them done even when Arthur didn’t believe it possible. He did what he believed was right, often resulting in saving Arthur’s life (ie: pushing Arthur from Mary’s dagger, telling Arthur about Valiant’s shield, stopping Arthur from drinking the poisoned chalice). Even Arthur saw Merlin’s sense of duty, selflessness, and honor. Even though Merlin is skinny, has no muscles, and (in Arthur’s frequent opinion) has no brain, he is constantly accompanying Arthur on his dangerous and life threatening missions and even suggests some of his own. Merlin also gains the friendship and trust of two of Arthur’s best future knights, Lancelot and Gwaine, even before Arthur himself. He is also fully respected by the other knights (Leon, Percival, Elyan). Above all Merlin has a wisdom that Arthur doesn’t exactly grasp but he knows it’s there. Arthur sees all Merlin’s good qualities without knowing about Merlin’s magic.

Now, for example, if the writers didn’t know about Merlin’s magic, I think the story could have turned a different route. Or at least a little less status quo. By the end of season 3, with all of Arthur’s knowledge, I believe that Arthur would have knighted Merlin. It would have been a big moment, where Arthur tells Merlin to kneel beside the others and does his little knighting ceremony. Merlin and the others would have been shocked (mostly because Merlin doesn’t look the part and he and Arthur clearly got a strange relationship going) but ultimately happy because he deserves it (Lancelot knows what’s up). Then likely the regular events would go on, they would take back Camelot, and that’s where the season would end.

Season 4 would be where it gets more interesting. A year has passed, but the Merlin we see has visibly bulked up, nothing too crazy, something like season 5 Merlin. Merlin is hanging out with the other knights more because knights need to train and patrol. Merlin is given his own room in the castle, like the other knights, but finds himself still gravitating towards the Physician’s chambers. Gaius is old after all and still needs help, and as a result, Merlin doesn’t  abandon his medical duties, so he still learns. He also does most of his magical research there because he isn’t quite comfortable doing it in his room. His clothing is another problem, he doesn’t get used to the armor and more often than not he finds it slows him down and he knows he doesn’t really need it. Lancelot still, unfortunately, meets his death but Gwaine is still a very close friend to Merlin because they have gotten the chance to hang out more and Merlin becomes closer friends with Percival because him and Gwaine got on so well. Merlin finds himself confiding in more people about magical enemies, but still doesnt have the courage to actually tell anyone about his magic. His magical secret is perhaps placed even more at the forefront of his problems.

In Merlin’s eyes Arthur has shown him the deepest amount of respect by knighting him. He even takes Merlin somewhat more seriously than before, in and out of public. And therefore ever since Merlin was knighted, his secret would have gnawed at him even further, perhaps increasing his self loathing. Merlin’s duties as a knight don’t allow him to be with Arthur 24/7 either, so he feels that he is failing on that front as well. Merlin is unfocused with his responsibilities because he has bigger responsibilities to Arthur. In a way, Merlin is happy being a knight, having some respect, but he has begun to wish more and more that he was just Arthur’s manservant because it was a hell of a lot easier to secretly look after him that way. Agravaine is made even more of a problem because he’s Arthur’s family. All of a sudden, Merlin finds that Agravaine is spending more time with Arthur than even Merlin himself. And Merlin doesn’t know what Agravaine is up to but he definitely doesn’t trust him. He finds out too late that Agravaine is the leak, but now him and Arthur have been too distant and therefore Arthur doesn’t believe him when he has something to say about Agravaine. Merlin blames himself for the lack of communication and for all the lying because he begins to realize that his secret is what’s keeping him from proper friendship and trust with anyone, especially Arthur.

Eventually, Arthur and company go on a mission, a magical creature has been killing live stock and people of Camelot ’s outskirts. This is however when the bandits attack, but this time Morgana has enlisted the help of a couple of sorcerers. Merlin isn’t prepared for this, she doesn’t usually go so outside of the box. He’s tired as well, the armor is weighing him down and he just got shot in the shoulder with an arrow. He’s also just angry and frustrated at Arthur, himself, and even his magic. So he finally in a fit of sudden rage, kills all the enemies with a jolt of magic. He even nicks a few of Camelot’s knights, which mortifies him, but they’re still alive. Arthur is furious, the knights are baffled. Arthur doesn’t yell at Merlin, he doesn’t do anything Merlin expects him to do. Instead, Arthur proclaims that they should settle down for the night and defeat the beast in the morning. Arthur spends the night stewing in rage, Merlin spends it alone and not to close to the others, silently wandering if he’d imagined it all and tending to his wound. When morning does arrive, Arthur is distant and the knights are quiet. They find the beast and defeat it with the help of Merlin’s magic. It’s after this that Arthur begins to yell at Merlin, proclaiming his distrust at him and stating the laws of Camelot. But despite all of Arthur’s distrust, he can’t bring himself to kill Merlin. Arthur banishes Merlin, even if their friendship was an illusion. Merlin isn’t happy, but he accepts his judgment and even thinks that he may be of more use outside of Camelot.

Then we come to the season finale, Arthur has had many intrusive people talk on Merlin’s behalf, mostly Gwaine and Gaius, but everyone else vouches for Merlin at some point as the months pass by. Arthur talks to Gwen more often (she wasn’t banished, Merlin stopped that whole Lancelot debacle before it began), but Arthur has made up his mind about Merlin. Arthur doesn’t tell Agravaine about Merlin’s magic, however. It doesn’t seem right, somehow. So Agravaine is constantly wondering what happened to the servant turned knight, he even tells Morgana, but even she cannot find Merlin. Merlin on the other hand, finally has the higher ground. He knows what Morgana is planning even before she begins, most of her plans have fallen short since his banishment, at least the simple ones. He gathers his own allies for Morgana’s upcoming threat, but even he is too late when she finally arrives there. Arthur is horrified that his uncle has betrayed him but Gwaine, Gwen and him escape capture regardless and make their way to Ealdor where they might be able to find Merlin. They find themselves pretending to be simple peasants and eventually meet Tristan and Isolde. When they meet up with Hunith, she helps them but professes that Merlin didn’t come back to Ealdor. She does know where to find him however.

Agravaine’s men find them again, they escape through the cave’s tunnels and are led by a blue light. The light eventually leads them to Merlin. Merlin and Arthur finally have their long awaited talk. They speak of apologies and their friendship, but Merlin also encourages Arthur the way he used to. When morning comes, Merlin shows Arthur the sword in the stone and speaks of Brutus. Arthur pulls out the sword and with his new found belief in himself, everyone goes to Camelot to fight. Which includes the groups of sorcerers and druids Merlin has rounded up. Morgana loses, and Camelot is saved. Arthur accepts Merlin back into the kingdom but magic is a more difficult matter and needs more time. They agree to a new friendship without deceit and Merlin admits that the Brutus story was a load of Bull. Guinevere becomes Queen, Tristan and Isolde are knighted.  And that ends season 4.


	2. The Wonderful name of Dragoon

**Dragoon:**

  


Boy, I really underestimated Merlin’s naming skills. 

I wonder what **Dolma** means…


	3. SMACK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lancelot has a bad day

**SMACK**


	4. Fem!Merlin AU Part 1

To anyone who is writing or drawing Merlin fanfics/fanart and is interested in Girl!Merlin stories. Take a look at Jessica Brown Findlay. 

  
They look so similar, it’s crazy. Those cheek bones, lips, face shape, like damn. She also played in a mini-series called Labyrinth with Katie McGrath. (Where they created these very convenient photos, haha)

Some other nice shots…

  



	5. Merlin: The worst liar

# Merlin Really Sucks at Keeping His Secret

**Episode 1 (The Dragon’s Call):** Gaius finds out after Merlin saves him.  
 **Episode 2 (Valiant):**  No one.  
 **Episode 3 (The Mark of Nimueh):**  Nimueh knows about his magic because she spies on him (not his fault), Merlin admits being a sorcerer to the entire court and Uther (is his fault), but they don’t believe him.  
 **Episode 4 (The Poisoned Chalice):**  No one.  
 **Episode 5 (Lancelot):**  Lancelot finds out after Merlin helps him defeat the Griffin.  
 **Episode 6 (A Remedy to Cure All Ills):**  Edwin Muirden, straight up walks in on him doing magic. 

What a goof. 


	6. Sophia obliterated by Merlin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or otherwise known as, the most distasteful murder committed by Merlin, ever.

I wish more people died like this in Merlin, so we could play guess the murder victim. 


	7. Arthur's daddy issues

# Arthur and Uther

**ARTHUR:** I… always thought that…

**UTHER:** What?

**ARTHUR:** That…I was a big disappointment to you.

**ME:**

  
  



	8. Ealdor in the Moment of Truth

Link to Gallery is [here](https://postimg.cc/gallery/2x7r75ztc/).

 

Images of Ealdor from The Moment of Truth. Love it when the shows gives us some new locations, so I thought I’d share all the different faces and scenery we see. 


	9. Hunith and Merlin

  


The tenderness between Merlin and his mother isn’t stated enough. You can tell just how relaxed and safe she makes Merlin feel, which isn’t something we get to see from Merlin, like ever. 


	10. Gwen: Once and Future Queen

Once and Future Queen - Gwen Part 1

I can go on and on about how beautiful she is but instead imma give you guys the evidence. 

Once and Future Queen - Gwen Part 2

Once and Future Queen - Gwen Part 3

 

Gallery images can be viewed [here](https://postimg.cc/gallery/2vfwe5le8/). 


	11. Dead Stare

**Dead Stare**   
  
  
  


Merlin and Morgana both have it when no one is looking.


	12. Merlin and Morgana's Dilemma

# Dat Feel When You Got a Shitty Parental Figure

  



	13. Ghosts in the castle

From season 1 episode 6. They look like they’re being attacked by a ghost.


	14. Having fun with poison

So I was looking through my screenshots and found the most unfortunate facial expression of Gaius. For some context: Merlin’s just been poisoned by Nimueh


	15. Arthur's Bedroom

# Arthur’s Bedroom in Season 1

I can’t believe how inconsistent it was??  
  
Episode 2

Episode 6

Episode 7

Episode 8

Episode 11

Episode 12

* * *

Like??? Arthur really had people come in and move his bed and table around depending on his mood.


	16. BBC Merlin props not doing so well

# Arthur’s Sword Scabbard

Okay, can someone explain to me why Arthur went from wearing his swords like this:

  


To this?

  


This has bothered me since forever but I just can’t figure out why the prop department or the director thought it was a good idea to remove Arthur’s scabbard. 


	17. Uther's Crowns

For anyone interested fan art wise or just for fun, I found three different crowns that Uther owns.

  
  


That last one is fucking gorgeous. 


	18. Morgana's Fate

I’ve seen quite a bit of people condemn Gaius and Merlin for not being more truthful with Morgana and it’s true, she did deserve better. Honesty is one of the most important things in any kind of relationship. But to condemn both Merlin and Gaius for all her actions afterwards is absolutely ridiculous. The decisions they made did not come easy and in many ways they were decisions that came from a long time of feeling fearful and in danger.

 When we look at Merlin for instance, this is a person who has been taught to lie all his life for self preservation. From his perspective if he was caught using magic, death was a sure fact afterwards. Ealdor is only on the border of Camelot and from what we gather there doesn't seem to be that many kingdoms who are friendly to magical users, I dont think Uther would be allied with them if they were. Merlin may have even witnessed different types of persecution before the series starts, similar to the woman who was almost burnt at the stake by her own village in Season 5. When Merlin comes back to Ealdor in Season 1 he only appears to be friendly with his mother and Will, and the rest of the town doesn't even know about his magic. The only people who have ever found out were his enemies or people who have caught him off guard. We also have to consider that Morgana was very much in the same position of power as Arthur was, so if she’d have ever turned against him he would have been automatically burned at the stake. If there’s anyone Merlin should have been honest with it was probably Gwen, considering that she’s not in a position of power and she was his first friend, but then Merlin would be putting her in the same position Gaius is in and would be leading her to her own pyre if anyone ever found out that she knew about his magic. 

Gaius, I admit, I really do hate most of his actions. I dont think he’s particularly helpful and his loyalty to Uther is astounding and nonsensical, I dont see any love or admiration between them yet he always saves him in the end. We may chalk that up to trying to keep a formidable leader so that Camelot wouldn't be taken over by someone worse but it’s a rather grey area considering he never states this kind of opinion. It’s always “Uther must live”, but no one ever really says why. Another point against Gaius is that he gave Merlin everything upon his arrival to Camelot. A magic book, Guidance, but the way I see it, he helped Merlin rather than Morgana because Merlin was already aware of his own magic and from what he gathered from the first week, it was clearly a lot less manageable than what Morgana was currently dealing with. If Merlin had come to Camelot unaware of his gifts I think Gaius would have likely tried the same tactics that he did with Morgana. He was teaching Merlin to hide his magic so Gaius wouldn’t have to do it for him. He wasn’t trying to be malicious when he hid Morgana’s magic from her even tho, in hind sight, it would have probably helped Morgana’s psyche if she had known? Maybe not tho, maybe she would have felt more fear knowing what she was just like Merlin. Gaius, after all, probably never expected her powers to get too powerful without guidance.  

I admit they weren’t the best decisions, but it’s far too simple to blame everyone else for Morgana’s wrong doings and frankly too victimizing. At the end of Season 2, I would have liked to see Morgana angry with Uther, Merlin, or even Gaius, but Arthur and Gwen? No thanks. In fact, Morgana was so malicious to Gwen that she tried to get her executed after she found out Gwen would be Queen. Morgana at the beginning of Season 3 isn’t fighting for the rights of her people, she’s just passionately angry at Uther and oddly Arthur. Merlin is more of an annoyance and Gwen she’s indifferent to. No matter how you look at it, these are cruel actions. We could presume that she has lost faith in people that dont have magic (why she treats Arthur and Gwen terribly) but she actively does nothing for her own people. She doesn’t even seem to have much contact with the Druids. Morgana’s condition seems to be more of result of her year away from Camelot with Morgause. And Morgause herself seems to be more interested in being hateful.

Can you imagine if Morgana was with the Druids during this time? She would have been a much happier person, less filled with rage and more filled with love. She could have built a deeper bond with Mordred too. She probably still would have wanted Uther to go, he deserves to die, frankly. Maybe she would have reasoned with Arthur and the dream of Gwen as Queen would have probably been a welcoming sight. I’d still see her going to some kind of war against Uther but she would have totally been in the right.

It’s like the writers were trying to create one-dimensional characters but the actors were so good they became three-dimensional spontaneously and are fighting for their lives all through the show. o.o  


	19. Merlin is Magic

> **BALINOR:**  Merlin, you are more than a son of your father. You are son of the earth, the sea, the sky, magic is the fabric of this world, and you were born of that magic. You are magic itself. You cannot lose what you are. 

 

I often wonder what this really means about Merlin. If Merlin is magic, the embodiment of all of it, than the way I see it, his mortal memories and self are just one aspect of him. And have only existed for a short amount of time compared to the rest of magic. In one of my favorite episodes, for example, A Servant of Two Masters, we see Merlin’s mind completely controlled by the Fomorroh, but his magic does nothing to aid in killing Arthur. 

It also means that probably in all his time in Camelot, he probably wouldn’t have died or perhaps his mortal self would have? He was able to see Avalon very early as well, which Gaius himself states hasn’t happened before to any mortal man. He came back to life from being poisoned and unconsciously sent a ball of light to help Arthur’s journey in finding the cure. The Doracha incident is another obvious one as well and so on.  

If Merlin was this deeply connected to magic, it also seems like no sorcerer (though I forget how many knew him as Emrys) or even druid understood what this meant. I mean if they did, what sense is their to attack magic itself or go against it (looking at you, Mordred). We see many more druids go against Arthur even though they know Emrys supports him, when it would have probably benefited them more to get Merlin on their side. This also explains the other half of the Druids, though, who were so devoted to Merlin that they were blind to the consequences of waiting for a world that might never come. And being a more frequent part of Merlin’s life would have likely benefited everyone in the long run. 

With Merlin’s role as magic itself, we could also look at Arthur’s birth from a different perspective as well. Arthur was born of magic, and then magic basically came to life to take care of him. Or sent in a part of itself instead. Why couldn’t magic have created a being already fully formed? Hell, why put Merlin into the position that he was in? Perhaps being Balinor’s son was the only option for Merlin and magic? But honestly even Balinor didn’t look like he knew what was up until the series finale, where he’s been dead for a while and in Avalon.


	20. Arthur checking Merlin out

Need I say more?


	21. Council Chambers

Okay, so, like, I thought these were all separate rooms when I was watching the show. My brain be broke. 

Also, I can’t believe Uther spent most of his days there. Even to eat!

  
  



	22. Kilgharrah's cave

I think there’s a river down below in Kilgharrah’s cave. I wish this place was explored more. But to be honest, what could they have done with it? 


	23. Lancelot du Lac

**My face when I realized that the episode Lancelot du Lac was referring to Lancelot’s Shade rather than Lancelot’s last name or his final resting place:**


	24. Sir Leon in Season 2

# Sir Leon Everybody

  
  
  


Just going with the flow and trying not to get killed.


	25. Merlin's cute little face

Merlin being right. 


	26. Merlin finding the troll

Merlin cute as always


	27. Physician!Merlin

Love me some Physician!Merlin shots.


	28. A Fun Way to Look at BBC Merlin

The biggest thing I love about BBC Merlin, is that it really is just a show about Merlin. Not just about his life in Camelot but also about how he perceives it. In a way, it’s like the version of events that Merlin knows. The version that Merlin remembers while he strolls past Arthur’s final resting place. But 1500 years is a long time and Merlin’s memories probably just get lost in translation after so long. So instead Merlin is stuck with memories distorted and viewed through his own perspective.

We see through Merlin’s eyes, where despite Arthur’s many flaws, Arthur was the perfect man to be King since the beginning. Or where Kilgharrah (stupid big lizard) was always unnecessarily cryptic, but is always held with a strong reverence. Where Gaius’ shady history with magical people and Uther is overshadowed by Merlin’s love for him and Gaius’ own love for Merlin. A place where Gwen’s silent, caring, and just personality lived long before she was officially Queen. And Uther, who is unreasonably cruel. So cruel that he even comes back as some poltergeist to ruin Arthur’s fair kingdom.

But I think the most telling aspect of Merlin’s faulty memories is the confusion and hatred the show creates with his enemies. Morgana, first a friend, is shown as a beautiful princess. Not only pretty, but caring and brave as well. Willing to sacrifice her own life for Merlin’s village, Gwen, Arthur, and many people in general. She’s always dressed like a Queen. But once Morgana comes back and Merlin finds out her true nature, she becomes a distortion of what she was in the first two seasons.

Morgana is shown as a woman without mercy and despite her wonderful dresses, the cruelty is much more apparent. Many times in obvious ways,  _smirk_. Besides that, like the audience, Merlin is confused and shocked by Morgana’s turn to evil. From Merlin’s perspective, it came out of no where and he knows nothing of what happened in the year of her absence. Merlin only knows that Morgana is now trying to kill everyone and is cruel. And as the seasons go by, she goes from the most fashionable lady in Camelot to a dark, unbrushed, nutty lunatic. Who also lives in a hovel most times. A woman who did nothing for the magical community she loved.

Nimueh is less extreme than Morgana, but she’s constantly visualized as a woman with tattered clothes and a dweller of some random cave. She basically has no life outside wanting to destroy Uther. She does seem more like an exaggeration of a person than one with real feelings and thoughts.

Morgause basically encompasses the moment Morgana turned to evil. But she’s not made to look like a lunatic, like the other two high priestesses. She’s cold and calculating. She wants Uther eliminated but she’s also more removed from the revenge aspect because she didn’t know Uther like Morgana and Nimueh did.

Mordred is likely the best example of where old Merlin’s perspective would run wild. Since the first episode Mordred is portrayed as a foreshadowing evil. It’s in the soundtrack and the general atmosphere. It’s in the way Morgana obsesses about him and how Gwen becomes concerned over Morgana’s obsession. In the way, Mordred reveals his name at the end of his first episode. This goes on for most of his appearances and which makes it even more interesting when Mordred never really acts against the king till the very end. To me, this shows Merlin fighting with his perception of Mordred. Maybe even reveals Merlin’s own guilt for the consequences that followed.

Merlin’s memory could have also distorted Camelot. Making it far more beautiful than it was. Or made other castle’s less extravagant or imposingly dark and terrifying. Overall, Merlin’s memory of Ablion’s territory and environment may have become vague.

Hell, it could be the reason we see Morgana wearing heels, beer cans where there aren’t supposed to be any, sandwiches, some foods not imported into the UK yet. Another time, one of Leonardo da Vinci’s paintings made an appearance.

Another interesting bit is how the show never focuses on the happiest points in Camelot. We skip over the year with Lancelot. And then we skip over the three years of peace leading up to season 5. Which may reveal Merlin’s own psyche at this point, as a man who focuses on the worst of his life rather than perhaps the happiest he’s ever felt.


	29. Merlin asking Kilgharrah for help

Merlin when Kilgharrah refused or in his words “could not” help Merlin save Gaius from the pyre. 

**Fuck that ugly lizard.**


	30. Golden Eyes with Merlin and Morgana

Gallery of Merlin's magical eyes [here](https://postimg.cc/gallery/ruhx1nkg/).

Morgana highlight:


	31. Gaius' Confession

Okay, tho, look at Arthur. He’s looking to the left of him

But Gaius is right smack in the middle of the Council Chambers. So what is Arthur looking at?

**Merlin.**  So when Merlin comes at Aredian, Arthur is prepared. 

**Bonus:** Angry kitten Merlin


	32. Arthur and Ygraine




	33. Nimueh’s Choice of Life and Death

Okay, tho, quick thought just popped into my head. 

Why didn’t Nimueh just choose Uther to die in the Season 1 finale??

Cause the fact that the person dying had to be close to Merlin is fucking questionable at best. Merlin killed her straight after and brought Gaius back, after all. :’’’D And he hated her too. 

(Though this does kinda support my theory that Nimueh was important to the prophecy and maybe it could have been Merlin’s punishment? But instead it’s like he punished himself and got Gaius as a reward…) 

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 


	34. Uther as Villain

I realize that sounds a bit redundant.

But for all the horrible things Uther has done, BBC’s Merlin has never truly acknowledged his role as one. He’s always being saved by Merlin against wayward sorcerers. Arthur defends his actions regardless of how they affect his people and friends. Gaius is loyal to him no matter what and is convinced that Uther is a great king. Gwen holds no proper anger for him after he killed her father. And Morgana when she finally goes against Uther, comes from a place of personal revenge rather than the safety of her people. She , in fact, turns against the very people she would have died for in Season 1 and 2. And Im not just talking about Arthur and Gwen. She cared about the townspeople too. This not only makes Morgana look bad but it detracts from all the wrong things Uther did. Because of this, its easy to say that Uther maybe a bad father, but not necessarily a bad king. (Which he is)

BBC Merlin went into the wrong direction when it tried to pin sister against brother, two people who were basically abused by Uther. And I think a large portion of why the ending is so unsatisfying is because the real villain was never damned. We did have that one episode where he was a ghost but he didn’t nearly do enough damage. Though I think he exhibited all the right emotions and what not, but imagine if Uther was brought back to life, for real?

It would have been cool if Season 5 featured Uther as the main villain. Let’s say he was brought back to life by another side character villain. Someone who’s become weary of Arthur’s progressive kingdom. Maybe this person is even in Arthur’s court? He’s not a sorcerer but he uses them to get what he wants. Lets say this man tells Uther about Arthur’s Camelot and Uther agrees that he needs to take back his kingdom, but he knows this new Camelot wouldn’t bow before him.

And then a Season of Uther destroying Arthur’s kingdom and people would ensue. Arthur would obviously still be distraught by the fact that this is his father creating all this madness. Eventually after a series of attacks on his people, his knights, his Queen, and even Merlin, Arthur reconsiders the need to defeat Uther. And if Uther is wrong about his kingdom, then he’s probably wrong about a lot of things. Cough-magic-cough

Morgana, enraged that her father has made a return to the living, sets her eyes on Uther instead of Arthur. Uther would have probably made some pretty direct attacks on magic, after all. Making Uther far more dangerous than Arthur ever was. And Morgana would finally be more focused on her true calling, as a protector of the druids and sorcerers.

This season would basically destroy all those perspectives of Uther that I told you in the first paragraph. And officially dub him as supreme evil doer, haha.

Though, I think this would work better with more seasons afterwards.


	35. Arwen and Merthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there are a few key differences between Arthur/Gwen’s relationship and Arthur/Merlin’s that I’ve begun to notice since I started rewatching the show.

**Merlin and Arthur**

When we begin the series, it actually starts off pretty strong. We have Merlin and Arthur meet. Merlin defends an unfortunate servant from Arthur. Arthur reacts as the bully he is while Merlin attempts to hit him. Arthur then promptly sends him to jail.

 

Then we get to the good part where Arthur and Merlin are basically flirting in town and are getting ready to fight. They obviously have a lot of chemistry and they look like they can easily be friends. The thing is, when Merlin becomes Arthur’s servant, this dynamic changes. Despite popular belief, Merlin wasn’t attempting to change Arthur’s point of view on the world straight from the beginning. Merlin was just trying to keep Arthur alive and figure out how he himself fits into Camelot.

 

And if we add to that, Arthur’s general character basically closes off for a Season. Don’t get me wrong, Arthur has his moments of humbleness and kindness. Hell, he wouldn’t have gone to Merlin’s village if he didn’t care about him, but he constantly keeps all those emotions to himself. Often preferring to show anger wherever a real emotion might be.

Merlin, on the other hand, learns to deal with Arthur’s aggressive personality. He probably knows that there are emotions under the surface but he becomes more interested with pleasing Arthur. When Merlin does counsel Arthur, it isn’t anything about Merlin himself either, it’s about whether Arthur will be a good King. And while Merlin may complain to Gaius about being Arthur’s manservant, he doesn’t tell off Arthur. Not in any real way at least. He usually makes a joke about his issues. Which shows us how little Merlin thinks of himself.

All these aspects make up a dysfunctional relationship, though obviously one where they still care about each other.

 

**Arthur and Gwen**

Now Gwen’s relationship with Arthur starts off rocky. It’s much much slower than Merlin and Arthur’s instant chemistry. Gwen doesn’t think much of Arthur at all. And the first words she says about him are that he’s a bully. Arthur similarly doesn’t think anything of Guinevere. Thinking of her only as Morgana’s servant. Hell, in episode 3 we see Arthur dragging Guinevere off to the court to face judgment with out any care to her well being. Later on in the season, Arthur even leads the ambush that resulted in Tom’s death. Now, I’m sure he wasn’t actively trying to ruin Gwen’s life but you best believe he wasn’t contemplating the repercussions of arresting Tom.

Their relationship begins to change around the time they went to Ealdor with Morgana and Merlin. Guinevere was the one to point out Arthur’s wrong doings. She successfully gets Arthur to let the women fight alongside the men and be more humble to the less fortunate. At this point, they’re not really friends, but you can tell Arthur starts to think of her as something more. Then when Gwen’s father is killed, Arthur actually apologizes for the turn of events and does everything to keep her life from changing too much. Again, you can’t really call whatever they have a crush or a friendship. It’s like they’re just getting to know each other.

So up until this point, we’ve basically had only negative or combative interactions between the two and seldom any ones of affection. Mind you, that doesn’t have much to do with whatever they were thinking at the time. Another thing I’ve gathered is that both Gwen and Arthur keep aspects of themselves hidden. And I think it’s because of this that when Gwen does confess how much she believes in Arthur, it changes everything for them.

It gives them a mutual interest and respect for each other.

When we finally get to season 2, they’re always shooting looks at each other. And by the second episode, while Arthur is still an ass and treating everyone like dirt, he learns to treat Gwen with more respect. And it’s because she became more upfront about her own personal issues with Arthur that he was able to change in that way.

**Arthur, Merlin, Gwen - In general**

While Gwen and Arthur built their relationship on honesty, Merlin and Arthur’s was always consumed with deceit. (And I don’t mean just about the magic, Arthur was using him as a freaking stool and Merlin didn’t say shit!) As a result, Arthur became more respectful of Gwen and kept treating Merlin carelessly.


	36. Fem!Merlin AU Part 2

Because I couldn’t stop myself. So here are some more pictures of Jessica Brown Findlay, mostly known for her work in Downton Abbey, but I love her for her time in the Labyrinth. (Actually a terrible little mini-series, such bad writing, but sooooo pretty.) 

Also cause she’s my top pick for fem!Merlin and Morgana hates her character just as much, haha. (Plus her character’s name is Alaise, so beautiful) 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	37. Smooth Criminal Merlin

**Me:** _sings smooth criminal_


	38. Morgause

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone ask for an unreasonable amount of Morgause screenshots? No? Well here they are anyway. She’s so beautiful ❤❤❤ I want her as Queen.

[Morgause gallery](https://postimg.cc/gallery/2vf0yy00g/)


	39. When Destiny Smacks You in the Face

# When Destiny Smacks You in the Face

 **MERLIN:**  - having a good day -

  
  


**MERLIN:**  Da fuck did you just do to me?


	40. Love in your eyes

Okay, I have this in my rewatch notes but I just had to give it its own separate post. Look at Arthur’s face. He looks like he’s in love and Gaius is just so done with all of this. x’D


	41. Chapter 41

I spy with my little eye, something that looks like a contrail. 

Merlin au where Camelot is so magical it opens up portals to the future and sometimes just has planes flying across it’s skies. Freaking out the Camelot folk and confusing some plane passengers who decide to look out the window. Im thinking some The Living and the Dead shenanigans here.


	42. Lady Vivian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing, she’s so pretty! Her costume design is perfect. (well at least the dress she comes in, her night gown is a little bit too tank toppy for my tastes) Her hair is gorgeous. And her personality is so different. I would have loved to see her again. (Hope she got out of that enchantment at some point, poor girl)

More [Lady Vivian](https://postimg.cc/gallery/243xa7440/)


	43. Gwen: Sweet Dreams

Sweet Dreams - Gwen Part 1

Dat feel when Angel Coulby is so pretty you can’t omit any little screenshot. One of many parts. I’ll spread it out by three hours so I don’t clog up any feeds! x’’D

Sweet Dreams - Gwen Part 2

Sweet Dreams - Gwen Part 3

 

Sweet Dreams - Gwen Part 4

Sweet Dreams - Gwen Part 5

Sweet Dreams - Gwen Part 6

 

Sweet Dreams - Gwen Part 7

 

[Gwen: Sweet Dreams](https://postimg.cc/gallery/2db5azcls/)


	44. BBC Merlin: The Gift that keeps on Giving

Y’all thought I wouldn’t notice, did you? Hello there, Ms. [Beatrice d’Este](https://www.historyofroyalwomen.com/the-royal-women/gave-spirit-back-god-beatrice-deste/) (1475-1497).


	45. Balinor: Sexiest man... alive

The Last Dragonlord - Balinor Part 1

Okay! Time for probably an overly self-indulgent amount of Balinor posts! lmao, I swear I kind of attempt to… um post less screenshots… who am I kidding, I’m lying. I haven’t felt this way about a character since Gwen, you know she’s the Queen B of looking extraordinary in every shot. I feel like Balinor has that same energy. We totally missed out, when he died.  _-cries eternally-_

There will be 8 parts to this and I’ll spread them out through the week so y’all wont get bombarded! Maybe like, two every day. Im also posting these for anyone who wants to do fanart by the way! Or use something as an icon, I don’t know. xP It aint my show. Basically, grab what ever you like.   
  
Alright, I hope you guys like them! He’s so handsome! :’D

The Last Dragonlord - Balinor Part 2

The Last Dragonlord - Balinor Part 3

P.S. Look at that fine ass coat, I love this coat. And his wavy locks are to die for.

The Last Dragonlord - Balinor Part 4

The Last Dragonlord - Balinor Part 5

The Last Dragonlord - Balinor Part 6

lmao, I didn’t realize how much of this scene I posted, can you blame me? He looks so majestic in here. Balinor is the number one look I think of when I think old!Merlin. 

The Last Dragonlord - Balinor Part 7

The Last Dragonlord - Balinor Part 8

I was debating not posting his death scene, but I just reduced the amount of screenshots. Too sad for me. So sweet and senseless. It’s also come to my attention that Merlin has like no real healing magic yet. He tried to help Arthur once when he was attacked by the Questing Beast but I think he was just trying random spells out, not stuff he knew. That poultice in the beginning of season 1 probably took a lot of effort and he wouldn’t have the supplies otherwise. (Saying this because I once saw someone claiming that Merlin was just letting people like Will die, aint accurate) 

 

[Balinor Gallery](https://postimg.cc/gallery/1jpta98r4/)


	46. Gwen’s Base Personality/Traits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First in a series of posts about BBC Merlin’s characters, next: Arthur, Merlin, Morgana, and who ever I’m feeling.
> 
> I was going to create a comparison between season 1 Gwen and season 2 Gwen but I thought I’d give a general description of her basic personality traits and how we see them through season 1.

******Shy**  - she stumbles with her words frequently with people like Merlin and Lancelot, this maybe because she isn’t used to stating her feelings as opposed to when she gives advice, which she does without stumbling.

**Strong sense of right and wrong**  - complimenting Merlin when he had the courage to defend a young servant from Arthur, encouraging Lancelot because he also cared for people and she knew Camelot needed people like him, chastising Arthur when he disrespects Hunith’s humble home, however, she strangely does not get a chance to chastise Morgana at any point even though she clearly disagrees with her actions a couple of times (reminiscent of what Merlin does to Arthur eventually and may suggest that Gwen is more used to taking care of Morgana rather than teaching her right from wrong) and sometimes their beliefs just align.

**Loving to Morgana**  - cares for her deeply, takes care of her when she has nightmares, seemingly stays with Morgana even late at night (when she doesn’t have to because Morgana likely wouldn’t make her), is generally protective of Morgana on probably the level of Merlin to Arthur in Season 2 (who was protective and caring to Arthur but well aware of the line between servant and prince), she brings Morgana flowers at one point (cutest person ever!)

**Caring to everyone**  - she loves her father deeply, she meets Merlin and instantly begins giving him advice when he needs it and helps him when she can, cares for Arthur distantly (probably more than she lets on), gives Gaius advice when he needs it and helps him with his work whenever she can, helps Merlin protect his village, helps hungry Camelotians during the curse,

**Feels deeply but takes on a stoic appearance more often than not**  - which is often broken in times of deep distress ie, when her father is ill, when she is accused of sorcery, Merlin being poisoned, her father’s death vs. When she’s hiding her feelings for Arthur, when she’s hiding her suspicion, when she’s silently judging people (lmao)

**Skilled** \- does her job exceptionally, no complaints from Morgana, knows armor because of her father and teaches Merlin on all the parts of a knight’s uniform, seamstress (I think), gives Merlin her father’s best made sword (cause she understands swords)

**Loves people who are kind and sweet to her** \- probably half the reason she has so many crushes in season 1, first Merlin, then Lancelot, and finally Arthur. Now Arthur was less nice than the first two, but I’ve got a theory that Guinevere was always into Arthur it’s just he lacked the kindness Merlin and Lancelot had, once he gained that, there wasn’t anything stopping her full blown crush on Arthur from turning into love.

**Wise** \- depicted by all the advice she gives to people: Tells Morgana that women should be able to fight in the battle of Ealdor, advises Merlin about killing Uther (unbeknown to her), stating that killing Uther would only make her as bad as him, chastises Gaius on his decision to leave Camelot with Edwin still there, she tells him everyone has a choice, when Morgana confides in Gwen about her dreams Gwen shows no fear and even suggests honesty with Uther, stating that he loves her more than he hated magic (debatable but the fact that Gwen can see good in Uther even at that point in time is interesting)


	47. Merlin’s Base Personality/Traits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, for this one, I’m pretty sure Im missing some aspects of his. And I didn’t add certain things cause it felt like he could have developed them throughout the season. (Like his devotion to Arthur and how he feels about him specifically, cause destiny is tricky business, otherwise Arthur is in the friends section) If anyone has anything to add, feel free! o.

**Loves his mother** \- Merlin and his mother may have the most special relationship in the whole of season 1, he gets to be honest with her, he feels safe with her, he is protective of her, unconditionally devoted, she advises him on how much everyone around loves him (everyone in Camelot, not Ealdor)

 **Lonely -** Merlin was lonely in Ealdor even when he had Will, and he doesn’t fair much better with Camelot, he is unable to be truly honest about himself so that creates a line where no one in Camelot can truly know him, Merlin has Gaius but as Merlin has said before, even Gaius cannot understand how it feels to have magic like Merlin, he admires Arthur quick, and obviously wants to be his friend, he becomes quick friends with Gwen and looks relieved when he believes Morgana knows of his magic, he shares the same sort of joy when Edwin encourages him to do magic (before Edwin turns out to be a psycho)

 **Devoted to his friends -** saves Gwen’s father from illness, exposes himself as a sorcerer to protect Gwen from execution, stops Morgana from killing Uther which would potentially ruin her psych, saves Arthur from everyone, be it poison, a monster, or a knight, saves Gaius with magic the moment he meets him, decides to help Arthur and Morgana protect Mordred even when warned against him, is willing to drink poison for Arthur again

 **Devoted to keeping literally everyone safe, even strangers** \- saves Arthur the first time when he still hated him, saves a servant from Arthur’s bullying, wants to cure all of Camelot from Nimueh’s illness, nurses Lancelot back to health from a Griffin’s attack, saves Mordred from Camelot knights (before he’s warned against him), visibly distressed and concerned when one of Camelot’s knights falls by Valiant’s hands, risks being punished by going into Valiant’s chambers and getting evidence against him and a cure for the fallen knight, saves his village risking his secret coming out and despite not truly liking anyone there besides Hunith and Will, saves Uther (someone he absolutely hates and fears) all the damn time.

My current theory on why Merlin chooses to save Uther all the time, is that he never actively kills anyone. At least not premeditated in the same way Morgana was planning to kill Uther. Merlin’s attempts at killing usually come in self-defense, protectiveness, and with no other options as seen by Merlin. So through Uther, Merlin may be clinging to that idea of everyone deserves to live. (Though, I think this would have been portrayed better if Merlin was more visibly distressed by his kill count, which we see more of later through Colin’s acting)

We also see this sentiment start to break down through Kilgharrah’s manipulation, when Kilgharrah insists that Mordred and Morgana are evil, two people that honestly don’t look it and are more innocent than anyone. Possibly destroying Merlin’s belief that everyone deserves to live and if people like Mordred and Morgana can be evil, maybe everyone else is suspect too (seen more evidently in future seasons)

 **Dishonest** \- taught from the day he was born to lie to everyone in his village, Merlin becomes a chronic liar, he becomes skilled in talking to people without giving too much away, he actively even lies to Gaius who just happened to learn that he had magic, most prominently about the giant dragon Merlin talks to at night and sometimes lesser things, despite all this, Merlin practically aches to tell anyone the truth but he is shot down by both Gaius and his mother and in the end, tells no one the truth.

 **Reckless** \- seen when Lancelot finds out he has magic, or when Edwin finds out, leaves a goddamn poultice in Gwen’s house and gets her in trouble, (theres more in season 2, but Im trying to keep this at the first season), saving Arthur from the Questing Beast through Nimueh, not considering the heavy sacrifice he may have to make, doctoring Lancelot’s seal and trying to pass him off as a noble.

 **Absolutely loves magic -** OTP level, he feels it in the air, in the lake, in the trees, he loves it all around, hates not being able to use it, and aches for everyone to know he has it, he absolutely excels at learning magic as well, learning from Gaius’ book constantly, though he is unfamiliar with healing magic for a long time, he can hear druids speak telepathically despite not being a druid, can feel magical disturbances, and despairs the loss of magical creatures ie unicorn, while he believes magic is beautiful, he himself feels like a monster and this very idea may contribute to the reasons why Merlin acts the way he does.

-speculation-

Or why Merlin settles with certain things in his life, even why he allows himself to be guided by certain people, perhaps giving him a sense of being subhuman his whole life and then through Kilgharrah and the Druids, learning that there may be something inhuman about himself. Either way, it sets him apart from the rest of society, even the magical folks, and encourages Merlin’s lies.

-speculation-

Another beautiful thing about Merlin and his magic, is despite what it may or may not have brought to his life, despite the dangers he has as a consequence of being born different, he never stops loving it and often looks the most at home when he is surrounded by magic. Basically Merlin’s only problem was thinking he needed to live in Camelot’s fucked up society,  ~~lmao, would have been way happier living in the forest, with like a few people, because most of them are duuuuuumb.~~


	48. Morgana’s Base Personality/Traits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debatably, this one kinda went off the rails. lmao, so basically there’s a lot of questions, most are speculations from what I gathered from her portrayal in the show. In some ways I found Morgana relatable to both Gwen and Merlin. Except she kind of went into a different direction because of her upbringing and her relationship with magic and Camelot.

**Protectiveness of the innocent -**  In the entirety of season 1, we see Morgana’s ability to care for people. We see it when she spreads food amongst the elderly and children, when she protects Mordred without question, how she argues with Uther on the execution of a sorcerer, her willingness to save Tom (Gwen’s father) from an execution.

 **Belief in right and wrong -** More easily found when she is talking to Arthur and encouraging him to do what he thinks is right, but unlike Gwen, her sense of right and wrong becomes slightly thwarted by fear, loneliness, and impulsiveness, similar to Merlin’s dilemma.

Unlike, Merlin, however, she’s not as easily swayed against her beliefs. She clearly hasn’t obtained them from Uther who would never instill such qualities to her. So she likely was taught so by her father (Gorlois) and mother. Qualities she has kept after years of being without them. (Whereas Hunith instilled Merlin with the need to lie and protect himself)

What Uther has given Morgana, though, is her fear and feelings of unsafety. And we see it especially in times of threat from Uther, this is where her sense of right and wrong dwindles and she begins to question everything.

 **Nightmares and Magic** \- Are both intricately linked together. Morgana knows it, Gaius knows it. Another great source of her fear. She’s afraid of what will happen to her if Uther finds out. She also appears to be afraid of it herself, however this maybe because she will likely be executed because of it. These nightmares are clearly terrible, she has them constantly ever since she was a little girl. They are likely to have occurred after her arrival to Camelot because if she was given this gift prior, than her mother would likely have given her a means to hide it or lessen it’s affects (as Morgause did when she gave Morgana their mother’s bracelet).

If Morgana’s powers awakened after she came to Camelot, then what is it that she dreams of? Does she dreams of sorcerers dying? Druid massacres? Magical creatures rampaging? It may explain why her dreams are always nightmares and never fortunes of good.

On the other hand, her dreams may largely be connected to Camelot itself. (Camelot, which is a strong presence for magic being created by sorcerers, surrounded by tons of magical creatures, which refuse to leave. Which is also connected to sacred places like the Isle of the Blessed or the Lake of Avalon.) In fact, the only dream she appears to have that doesn’t seem all that frightening is of Guinevere sitting on Camelot’s throne.

On a less likelier note, she may just have the power to see threats of her own life. Like Arthur being killed by Sophia, or Arthur’s wound by the Questing Beast. And can even explain her prophetic dream about Guinevere, but this seems way unlikely cause ain’t no one going to be interested in a seer that can only see their future.

 **The difference between Morgana and Merlin’s magic -** it is unclear how Merlin’s being born with magic is different than Morgana’s being born with magic. Obviously, Merlin’s magic presented itself way earlier than Morgana’s, and he’s much stronger, being magic itself and what not, but Morgana isn’t ever really referred to as “being born with magic”. And this little detail only seems to be relevant to Merlin, or is presented as such.

 **Friendship with Gwen** \- Morgana is taken care of by Gwen, is loved by Gwen and loves her in return. Gwen takes care of Morgana when she has nightmares and stays with her when she is distressed or needs her. And Morgana does the same when Gwen needs it (though Gwen needs it rarely) Though, they are clearly quite affectionate with each other, they still appear to be separated by such things as class differences. There’s a notable feeling of being master and servant, even though Morgana is a good employer, she is still an employer. It is therefore hard to say whether Morgana saw Gwen as an equal or not. (Though, I’d imagine it was something like Arthur’s and Merlin’s relationship in season 2)

 **Difficulty making friends/Uninterested in making friends? -** For whatever reason, Morgana seemed only capable in keeping a friendship with Gwen, her maidservant, and Arthur her, unbeknownst to her, brother. We know there were other ladies at court, none of whom Morgana talks to. We’ve seen Arthur talk to other knights or knights in training, sometimes in the courtyard and other times at banquets, but Morgana is usually always with Gwen. She quickly enjoys Merlin’s company through only a few meetings. (Maybe if other servants had the courage to talk to her, she would have more friends)

Perhaps, Morgana didn’t feel comfortable at Camelot’s court, and we should consider why? Is it again, because of the law against magic and what the upper class might be discussing about it? Maybe how the upper class discusses people in general? Maybe their topics don’t interest her?

Either way, from what we see in the show, Morgana lends herself towards the lower class. She cares for them, is concerned for them, and fights in favor of them. And same with the magical folk. For some reason or another, she relates to these oppressed people long before she truly understands why she feels this way.

 **Living the high life -** Despite generally being concerned with the welfare of the common people, Morgana enjoys her wealth. She has many dresses and loves to flaunt them in front of people. She just loves looking good. Also, seen by the way she styles her hair sometimes. She is not incapable of dealing with poverty, seen when she helps others with the food shortage other than herself, also when she eats breakfast at Hunith’s house, but in later seasons she seems quite peeved to have resorted to living in a hovel.

 **Her position at court? -** What was it like? She was the King’s ward. Everyone should know that Uther’s kindness doesn’t extend far, so Morgana must be special. She is held in high regard, even given a seat beside the King and the Prince. Sometimes, even seems to be favored by the King. This may make Morgana appear unapproachable.

 **Good with the sword, but not attached at the hip to it like Arthur -** Morgana is a capable swordswoman, though she likely has more experience on the training grounds rather than actual battle. It’s also hard to pinpoint how much experience she may have with it, considering there are no woman knights and it would likely be considered unlady like for her to do so. As said, she is not attached to the sword either, she tells Arthur off when he argues against her using one, even does go into battle when fighting in Ealdor, but against the Afanc she made no efforts to grab one, forgot her sword when escaping from Camelot to the druids (season 2), and quite generally doesn’t use one.

Again, this may be another aspect of her personality that had to drop when she came to Camelot (who knows?)

 **Love for her mother and father -** Often unmentioned in the show, but likely quite important to Morgana. Maybe explains her quick interest in a real sister. Especially one from Gorlois and Vivian. The first time we hear of Morgana’s father, Gorlois, is while Morgana is attempting to kill Uther. Morgana does this with the excuse of avenging Gwen’s father, but in reality she is thinking of her own. Morgana has resorted to killing Uther and her reason is obviously to kill the man who, she believes, intentionally killed her own father. These feelings must have been there for years. Maybe the reason why she doesn’t condone many of Uther’s actions, but perhaps all these years she has been confused by his own affectionate feelings for her.

 **Doesn’t quite grasp the consequences of her actions -** Seen when attempting to kill Uther, while we all can agree that Uther makes the shittiest King, like, ever. His death may result in many awful things, like a conquering from other kingdoms which now find them weak, leaving Arthur to rule when he is too young possibly leading the kingdom to more ruin, counsel abusing their power as a result of weak leadership, possible wars, etc. (lmao, I don’t know, basically Camelot would die). Other examples include helping random shady ass magic people, giving Tom the stolen cell keys (nice thought, but like how is he supposed to escape the rest of the castle?)


	49. Season 3 Merlin: A Preview

I mean, guys, can we just look at this sequence, like…

Okay, here’s Merlin being attacked by a bandit. Alright, Merlin, how are you going to beat him? What dastardly form of magic will you be using today?

Uh..oh

Okay, he noticed that one, Merlin, you’re kinda slipping there. I’m sure it’s okay, he won’t tell anyone…

…

I’m sure it’s fine…

  
  
  


**No comment.**

**BONUS:** A very pleased Merlin


	50. End of Tumblr's Archive

Okay, okay, okay, lmao, I know I'm all topsy-turvy with the information I give out, but I've decided to post any new meta I have in this new work!

Yikes, I'm all over the place. 

But basically, since AO3's format seems far less annoying than Tumblr's formatting, I'll be creating more concise and structured analysis.

And it's just easier for me to deal with the chapter numbers, haha.  

 

New work: * **Magic in Camelot: Meta and Headcanons**

* _because I still like that name, lmao._

 

This new work will be more text based, far less pictures, but I will be linking and posting images on postimage and sharing those from time to time. I just find that it requires too much time to include a lot of them, in text. But for anyone who has been reading for the screenshots, I still want you to have them. 

I'll just pick the most notable ones I find and throw them in postimage. Or if I have a gallery of Merlins or Gwens or Morganas, it'll be there! :) 

This new work will probably be up next weekend: First entry: The Travesty of Camelot's Security (headcanon)


End file.
